imaginairefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Agenda
Ailleurs sur la Toile * Le forum d'ActuSF dispose d'[http://www.actusf.com/forum/viewforum.php?f=11 un sous-forum dédié]. '''2013''' '''Du 21 au 25 août - Gamescon''' '''Du 22 au 25 août - 40ème convention de SF, Aubenas''' Le site : http://sf-aubenas-2013.org/ Le programme : http://sf-aubenas-2013.org/programme '''Du 23 au 25 août - RPGers, Plaisance-du-Gers''' C’est officiel, le Festival du Jeu pour sa 16ème édition se déroulera à Plaisance les 23.24.25 août 2013. RPGers s’animera cette année autour du thème de « La Peur » ! Avec comme toujours, des jeux de société pour toute la famille, des batailles de figurines épiques, des parties de Jeu de Rôle endiablées, des duels de cartes acharnés ou des jeux informatiques qui feront fumer vos méninges. Tout cela en la présence de nombreux auteurs et éditeurs. Le site : http://rpgers.fr/ '''Du 20 au 22 septembre - Geek Faëries, Griselles (45)''' Les Geek Faëries auront lieu du 20 au 22 septembre 2013 au Château de la Fontaine, du coté de Montargis, à Griselles (45). Site : http://www.geekfaeries.fr/ '''Du 4 au 6 octobre - OctoGônes, Lyon (69)''' Site : http://www.octogones.org/ '''12 octobre - Les Halliennales, Hallennes-lez-Haubourdin (59)''' Page FaceBook : https://www.facebook.com/halliennales '''Du 25 au 31 octobre - Les Intergalactiques, Lyon (69''' Après sa première édition en avril 2012, le festival de Science-Fiction de Lyon revient du 25 au 31 Octobre 2013 pour proposer rétrospective cinéma, conférences, salon littératures imaginaires en compagnie de nombreux partenaires et invités. Le thème 2013 : CYBERPUNK ! Site : http://www.intergalactiques.net/ '''Du 30 octobre au 4 novembre - Utopiales, Nantes''' Le 1/8/13, annonce sur FaceBook du lancement du [http://www.utopiales.org site]. Auteurs annoncés : Ayerdhal, Ugo Bellagamba, Estelle Blanquet, Pierre Bordage, Simon Bréan, Max Brooks, Orson Scott Card, Alain Damasio, Jeanne-A Debats, Sara Doke, Gilles Francescano, William Gibson, Danielle Martinigol, Laurent Queyssi... '''Du 31 octobre au 3 novembre - World Fantasy Convention - Brighton, Angleterre''' THE ONLY OTHER TIMES that the World Fantasy Convention has moved outside North America was in 1988 and 1997, when the event was held in London. It has been clear for some time now that we are long overdue for another one in the United Kingdom. However, there have been difficulties finding a suitable location and venue in the UK that can handle not only a convention the size of World Fantasy, but also one that is of the standard to be expected by the many professional attendees who participate in the event. After detailed investigations into suitable sites in the UK and mainland Europe—including Edinburgh, Oxford, Central London and Paris—we feel that we have found the perfect location with the Hilton Brighton Metropole. This venue is more than large enough to accommodate a convention the size of World Fantasy, and they offer the high room standards that our North American attendees in particular have come to expect. In addition, the surrounding amenities are second to none and, even more importantly, the proposed venue is an easy journey from London, where most of the UK publishing industry is situated. ([http://www.wfc2013.org site]) '''Du 31 octobre au 3 novembre - Le Salon fantastique, Paris''' Annonce du 1/8/13 sur leur page FaceBook : "Grosse modification sur le Salon Fantastique. La mairie de Paris ne nous donne plus l'autorisation pour le chapiteau qui devait accueillir le Salon Fantastique. Très gentiment, Joël Garcia met à notre disposition, pour que le salon puisse quand même se faire, une partie du Hall A de l'Espace Champerret d'environ 2000 m². C'est donc une surface deux fois et demi plus grande que nous aurons cette année ! Nous aurons pleins de places donc pour toutes les associations qui veulent proposer des animations dans un esprit gratuit/gratuit. Nous ne pourrons réaliser la Soirée Fantastique comme nous l'avions souhaitée, mais les animations prévues seront réparties autant que possible durant le Salon." Site : http://www.salon-fantastique.com/ Page FaceBook : https://www.facebook.com/SalonFantastique '''16 et 17 novembre - Salon du livre Fantasy, Aventure, Contes et Légendes, Crêches-sur-Saône''' Site : http://salon-fantasy.over-blog.com/ '''Décembre - Les Rencontres de l'Imaginaire, Sèvres (92)''' Page FaceBook : https://www.facebook.com/rencontresdelimaginaire.sevres 2014 '''Du 28 février au 2 mars - Festival International des Jeux, Cannes (06)''' '''Du 21 au 24 mars - Salon du Livre de Paris''' Site : http://www.salondulivreparis.com/ '''29 et 30 mars - Chimères et légendaire''' Lieu : Mariembourg (Belgique) Le prochain chimères et légendaire est programmé pour fin mars 2014. Le thème de cette édition sera: 200 ans de Darwinisme-200 ans de légendes avec comme fond de thème, le dragon-vapeur. Ce festival entourera le légendaire contemporain, celui du siècle des lumières et de la force du steam qui est en plein essor. Nous tenterons les voyages inconnus, les aventures au centre de la terre, étudierons les chimères de Darwin et celle rapportées par la machine à voyager dans le temps. Jules Verne nous voici ! Victoriens et Victoriennes, vous de vos plus beaux vêtements et apparats, ce festival est aussi pour vous. Page FaceBook : https://www.facebook.com/groups/629819957033689 '''Quelque part au printemps ;)''' La prochaine édition des journées "Enseignement & SF", au printemps 2014, devrait s'intituler : "Espaces et temps." La SF, un outil transversal pour l'histoire et la géographie ? Organisation : Sandra Plantier (IUFM de Nice, Géographie), Véronique Thuin-Chaudron (IUFM de Nice, Histoire), Estelle Blanquet (IUFM de Nice, Sciences) & Eric Picholle (CNRS Nice). Source : [http://forums.belial.fr/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=4013 Caliban sur le forum du Bélial] '''Du 22 au 25 mai - 13ème édition des Imaginales, Epinal''' Les dates ont été annoncées le 4 juin 2013 sur FaceBook. '''17 au 20 juillet - Convention nationale de SF, Amiens''' La 41e convention nationale de science fiction aura lieu à Amiens en juillet 2014. L'affiche provisoire est visible [http://www.actusf.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=19226 sur le forum d'ActuSF dans un fil dédié] . '''14 au 18 août - Worldcon, Londres'''=